


6 years, 2 lovers and 1 MASSIVE surprise

by plisetskytrash



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: (kinda), Anniversary, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, Self Confidence, Semi-Public Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash
Summary: Misaki has a surprise for Akihiko for their six-year anniversary, how is that pervert always one step ahead of him?





	6 years, 2 lovers and 1 MASSIVE surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destielismylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/gifts).



> A big happy birthday to my biggest fan and friend, Destielismylove! I hope you enjoy this as it's my first attempt at rejoining the fandom after a long hiatus!

Misaki fidgets as Akihiko drives them to the restaurant; it’s raining outside and he watches the water against the glass, hypnotised and lost in thought. The radio plays softly in the background and the rain is loud, further dulling the sound. It’s soothing.

It’s a Friday night and Misaki has the weekend off, he’s glad after putting in so much overtime in the last few weeks and working into his weekends. It’s been killing him. He’s had no time for himself, let alone to spend any quality time with Usagi-san. The older man has been so understanding, hardly bothering him at all, in fact, he’s used the time to finish his latest novel. That’s not to say he hasn’t complained about it (he most definitely has, in the morning, by text, and as soon as he’s through the door - also insisting that he be allowed to spoon Misaki every night and for them to have a shower together before going to bed) but he has been better and less demanding than he usually has and has respected Misaki’s space when he’s known he has truly needed it.

Misaki bites his lip, the more he thinks back on it, the more he realises that Akihiko has actually been quite selfless over the last week or so. He’s a rubbish cook (and is banned from using the stove since The Incident™) but he’s ordered takeout ready for when Misaki has collapsed through the door, and he’s actually held back on the sex for once (well, ahem, he’s limited it to rushed blowjobs in the shower, but for Akihiko, that’s basically celibacy). Misaki tries not to let his thoughts focus on that too much, a week in Usagi/Misaki time feels like a year.

The older man is silent next to him, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he stares at the road, following instructions from the satnav and oblivious to the chaos happening inside his partner’s mind. The two men don’t say anything and Misaki gulps thickly and looks down into his lap again, hoping that his blush is not too obvious to the man. If only he could calm his heart, calm the feeling of it raging inside his chest. But it’s impossible while being so close to Usagi-san, wound up tight and itching to reach across and lay his hand over the large one resting on the gearstick… he panics.

He stares at the rain again and tries to get back to that place in his head where he is confident and sure about himself, but he fidgets again. He can feel Akihiko glancing at him every so often, and really, it does make him smile a little and it settles his nerves some.

It’s the unknown that Misaki has always struggled with, not knowing what others are thinking, how they are feeling, especially when it's in regard to him. He just wants to make everyone happy. And at the top of his list is Usagi, he isn’t sure when his priority shifted from his brother to his... well… his boyfriend, but he knows that somehow the pervert is the most important person in his life. It’s different and hard for him to wrap his head around. His feelings for Usagi-san are very complex, even after the now six years that they have shared together.

Misaki can hardly believe that it’s been so long, he had been so young when this had all started, and he had always been confused about how Usagi-san really felt for him. But it’s clear now, and when he tells Misaki how much he loves him, how much he wants him to stay forever, he knows that he isn’t being dramatic or teasing him, or even just saying it to make him happy. Usagi-san really loves him and he really does want to stay with him and make him happy. The author could have anyone he wanted, his fame and fortune only grow, and he has admirers in the thousands (though they are downright scary) and he could have his pick of anyone… but Misaki knows now, he knows that none of that matters, not his smaller wage, not his less successful job, not the age gap between them. It’s him. Misaki. Usagi chooses him over and over. And that’s why this time, he feels ready to chose him too.

Misaki is pulled from his thoughts as they approach the restaurant. He knows it’s silly, revisiting the place that they had their first date, but it means something to him. Usagi-san has spoiled him, turned him into a soppy romantic…

“Ready, Misaki?” Akihiko asks him as he pulls up to the front of the entrance.

“Hai,” Misaki replies, trying to snap out of it.

They both step out Akihiko’s obnoxious red car and hand the keys over to the valet. The older man gives Misaki a smile that makes his stomach twist as he takes his hand. Misaki’s face flames and he concentrates on looking at the ground as the man leads him inside, but it doesn’t once cross his mind to pull his hand away. Instead, Misaki enjoys the butterflies in his stomach. He’s kind of ashamed to admit it, but he likes the feeling of the others watching them as they walk straight past the queue, hand in hand, each pair of eyes knowing exactly who Akihiko is as he passes. He holds his head a little higher and Akihiko beams at him and squeezes his hand.

The building is just as he remembers it, beautiful with a warm atmosphere and delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. Once they’re at the front having bypassed the queue, the manager basically falls all over himself in his haste to get to them and immediately make them comfortable. He leads them to the room and seats them, introducing them to the maitre ‘d who bows deeply. He takes their drink orders and quickly and silently disappears.

Akihiko looks surprised around the room. “Misaki,” he says. “This is the room where we had our first date,” he observes. “What a lovely coincidence...” He looks happy.

“Actually, Usagi-san,” Misaki replies, “I called and booked this room especially. I know the small details are important to you.” He stares at him across the table determined not to look away, to flush or to get overly embarrassed that he made the effort to do something deliberately special. He just hopes that Akihiko doesn’t notice that his hands are trembling. He rubs them nervously on his suit pants under the table.

Akihiko looks genuinely surprised and the smile that graces his handsome face makes Misaki’s heart soar. “Thank you, Misaki, that was very thoughtful. Once again, your actions have touched me.”

The words go straight to Misaki’s heart and he can’t help but break eye contact as it becomes too intense. “It’s just a room.” He shrugs, trying to downplay his gesture. He silently chastises himself. He shouldn’t have said that… He promised himself that tonight he would be brave. “Ano, it’s special to us, so it only made sense we eat here,” he tries to explain again, slightly missing what he was going for. His thoughts are all over the place and though he tries to centre them, he finds himself getting fidgety again.

Misaki is almost glad when the maitre ‘d returns and serves them the wine Akihiko has requested. He picks it up and downs the first glass in a few gulps, he feels as if he needs the courage. Akihiko looks at him wide-eyed but doesn’t say anything. He simply gestures to Misaki’s glass and it is refilled again.

“A few moments for the menu, please,” Akihiko requests and once again they are alone. ”Are you sure you’re okay, Misaki?” He raises an eyebrow at him.

Misaki frantically gestures yes, yes, yes, with his hands and shakes his head. “I’m okay, really, Usagi-san, I just want to have a good night tonight, is all. It is a special day--”

“Special?” the older man interrupts, a slow grin creeping on his face. “You’ve remembered, haven’t you?” he asks, clearly pleased with the revelation.

“Baka,” he sighs, “of course I know. I know every time, it’s just this time it feels more special somehow,” he admits. He steels himself as he tries to organise his messy thoughts into words. “You know, I am graduated now, with a steady career and Takahiro accepts that I am a man, I can make my own choices and live with you if I like.” His voice starts to waver and he clears his throat. He reaches to sip at that second glass of wine, hoping it can magically calm his nerves, though he knows, it is only Usagi-san who can calm him, even though he is the cause. “You know that I have decided to stay with you. It has been six years, Usagi-san.” He takes a deep breath and puts his glass down. He wipes his hands nervously again, before they settle back in his suit pockets. “I have loved you for six years.”

The silence between them causes Misaki’s heart to beat out of his chest. He can’t look away from Akihiko, away from his expression that is full of love, full of longing, and as the older man looks at the door and then back at the table, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, Misaki knows what he is thinking. And although it would be welcome right now, Misaki has a lot more he wants to say to the man, so before he can open his mouth and suggest the depraved things he wants to do to Misaki on the restaurant table, Misaki finally finds his courage.

“Akihiko,” he says, snapping the man’s thought pattern with the unexpected use of his first name - his mouth drops open before slowly closing as he listens to Misaki intently. “I have decided to celebrate with you today because I have come to a decision. Tomorrow, I will tell my brother about our relationship and that is final. I would like to thank you for being so patient all these years and supporting me, never giving up on me while I struggled to accept my-my s-sexuality. You could have broke things off, or asked me to leave, but instead, you asked me to stay and that means the world to me.” There, he has said it. He searched the other man’s face for any signs of disagreement with his decision, but he found none.

“Misaki, I-that would be wonderful. I’m so happy!” Akihiko stands up and comes around the table. He pushes Misaki’s chair with his foot slowly. Misaki skids across the floor a few inches and he stares up at the man, bewildered for a second.

“What are you-”

Akihiko bends to the floor, kneeling and pulling Misaki into an embrace. He kisses him on the cheeks and breathes deeply and holds him close, their foreheads resting together. Misaki is powerless to do anything but melt into him.

“Misaki,” he whispers, pulling back slightly. “Nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you.”

Misaki’s breath catches in his throat and he pulls away, ever so slowly out of their embrace to look at Akihiko confused. His words sound so different. It’s almost as if he is asking him a question. But that’s impossible…

“Akihiko,” he whispers. “Are you… are you asking me to marry you?” He says the words carefully and the older man chuckles, pulling back slightly as he reaches into his blazer. Misaki’s heart stops as Akikiho’s hand fumbles around for a second, as if he is looking for something, as his cheeks flush and he grins wide. But Misaki is prepared for the next words, having practised variations of the conversation a thousand times. “Because, it’s funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

Akihiko freezes in absolute shock. He slowly pulls his hand out, a black velvet box is clutched in his fist. When he looks up, Misaki has pulled his hands out of his pockets and is holding open a small jewellery box, a gold band circled with diamonds sits innocently, sparkling. Akihiko stares at him and visibly gulps, looking completely gobsmacked from the box to Misaki’s face and then back again. The man opens his own box confused and inside is a delicate silver band with three beautiful gems. The two of them stare at each other, taking in every detail and memorising this moment. Their breathing is fast becoming ragged and shaky as their eyes fill up as realisation gradually settles over them.

Surprisingly, it’s Akihiko that breaks first. The tears fall down his cheeks and it breaks the spell between them. Misaki is crying too as they both reach forwards again, arms circling around each other as their lips connect in an emotional kiss.

“Misaki,” Akihiko is whispering. “You are always surprising me.” Misaki nods and finds it hard to reply, his words stuck in this throat. “I love you. I love you, Misaki.”

Misaki nods again, but he finds his words, “I love you, Usagi,” he sobs and kisses him deeply. He cups his face with one hand as his other grips the box and he treasures the feeling of Akihiko’s cool skin, of the wetness from his tears - touched by his reaction. The kiss is returned and Akihiko sounds just as wrecked as he is. This is not what he expected from this evening at all.

The maitre d’ clears his throat behind them and Misaki flushes bright red as he looks at him over Akihiko’s shoulder. The men separate, wiping at their eyes and smiling blindingly wide at each other.

“Sirs, are congratulations in order?” he says as Akihiko sits back, resting on his feet, still too shocked to move from his position on the floor. He looks at Misaki with the question in his eyes and Misaki’s face screws up in emotion, unable to stop it overpowering him as he nods and fresh tears fall. “Wonderful! I will speak to the manager immediately!” he says, skipping off with a bounce in his step, excited to pass on the news that Usami Akihiko just got engaged in their restaurant.

“I can’t believe you, baka,” Misaki curses fondly, still wiping at his eyes, but he’s not embarrassed for once as the older man is in no better state. He didn’t expect him to cry, and the fact the Usagi-san’s so overcome with emotion confirms for Misaki that this is the right decision to make. “Well, are you going to answer me, too?” he asks with a sniffle and a hopeful look as he presents the ring again.

Akihiko looks down at the precious jewel and gently takes it out of the box, looking peaceful as he slides it on to his finger. It’s a perfect fit. He offers his own ring to Misaki who lifts his hand in invitation. His chest is still heaving with emotion and his hand trembles like crazy, but Akihiko holds it firm as he gently slides the ring on, before kissing Misaki’s hand.

“Yes, Misaki, I will marry you,” he says and finally he stands, pulling Misaki out of his chair and into a crushing hug. They stand for a long time in a secure, warm embrace and Misaki feels like his heart might explode. They eventually pull apart and share a meaningful look and return to their seats.

“Well.” Akihiko clears his throat, his still face flushed and Misaki can’t take his eyes off him. “Dinner is far from my mind, but since we’ve driven all this way it would be a shame not to take advantage. I better gather my energy for when we go home.” He grins in his usual naughty way that makes Misaki’s stomach tie in knots.

“Yes, let’s eat, I didn’t have my bento today at lunch,” he admits, feeling strange about how things seem to be going back to normal already. Misaki had been so worried about the lead up to asking Usagi-san to marry him that he hadn’t thought about what might happen afterwards. Of course, they need to eat dinner and make their way home, ordinary things, but he just hadn’t thought it through. And now Akihiko had said yes, it might be better to let the other man celebrate and have more than his usual glass of wine. Maybe they could stay at a hotel nearby? ...Misaki’s cheeks are starting to ache from how much he is smiling.

“Misaki.” Akihiko interrupts his thoughts and frowns at him playfully. “I’ll just have to feed you now,” he teases with a smile.

Misaki grins in response but quickly turns his attention to the door as the manager and maitre d’ return with their most expensive bottle of champagne and full of smiles and gifts for the happy couple. Misaki shies away from the attention slightly but is happy. After they leave, Misaki takes the time to further compose himself and try to control his blushing face as he lets his brain catch up with the fact that Akihiko has actually just proposed to him at the same time Misaki had planned. It had certainly been a surprise but it was just like Usagi-san to make such a gesture. He’s glad for it, for once it seems like they are in the same place in their relationship, Misaki has finally caught up with Akihiko and matured. It’s terrifying but it’s an adventure he wants to go on with no one else. Usami Akihiko is the one for him, and he isn’t afraid for the whole world to know.

The two sit quietly in a comfortable silence, exchanging longing looks across the table. Misaki finds himself wanting to move closer. It might just be the alcohol talking, but it seems like Akihiko is awfully far away.

“Come here, Misaki,” Akihiko requests and Misaki smiles, once again happy that they want the same things. Though he doesn’t wait for Misaki to move, instead, he stands and basically lifts Misaki’s chair and carries him across to his side of the table. Misaki squeezes the seat of the chair in surprise and squeaks. Akihiko drops him right by his own chair. He grins, pleased with his antics.

“What are you doing, baka!” Misaki curses. “You could have asked me to move.” He shakes his head at the annoying man, trying to wipe the smile off his face and appear angry, but he fails.

“I did,” he states plainly as he sits next to Misaki who rolls his eyes, not bothering to attempt to argue with his logic.

Akihiko sits next to him, pulling Misaki to his side and holding his hand. Misaki is slightly stiff at first, he still has some left over nerves, but ultimately, the euphoria he feels overwhelms his uncertainties. Misaki is unable to resist the older man and he keeps looking down at the ring on his finger. It had taken him weeks to decide on what to buy and he’s happy with what he finally chose (after almost ten lunchtime visits to the store). It suits him. It looks better than Misaki has ever imagined but it still feels like something out of a dream. He looks at his own hand and watches the gems sparkle as he admires it, moving his hand from side to side. They kiss for a few moments, reaching for each other at the same time.

It makes him dizzy and Misaki feels like he’s a little drunk, the wine catching up with him as he slowly pulls away and looks up into Akihiko’s. He bites his lip, still trying to get his emotions under control but he fails.

“Misaki,” the man mutters, before leaning down again and kissing him deeply, gripping the top of his thigh dangerously high. The two of them slowly make out, not able to go much further past kissing as they wait to eat, but their hands are itching to touch each other. Instead, they link their free hands together.

They pull apart slowly as they hear the sound of footsteps and Misaki busies himself by drinking some more of his champagne, trying to downplay how affected he is by the situation. The food arrives shortly after and he eats enthusiastically, only now realising how hungry he really is.

Akihiko watches him amused and tucks into his own dinner. Once he has finished, he delights in feeding Misaki small pieces of his food between his own mouthfuls. He avoids the young man’s hands swatting him away and playfully holds the fork back up, teasing him until he gets bored. He waits impatiently, passing his time by drinking the champagne and slowly rubbing his hand on the top Misaki’s thigh.

Misaki breathes deeply as he finishes his last few bites and then glares half-heartedly at Akihiko. Akihiko smiles at him cheekily, rubbing his hand deliberately higher, his palm pressing lightly in circles between Misaki's thighs. He bites his lip.

“N-now?” he asks in a hushed voice.

Akihiko answers by palming his hot length as it grows under his hand and capturing Misaki’s lips in his own.

“Yes, Misaki,” he says simply and then kisses him again, making the young man weak at the knees. He tastes like alcohol and Misaki feels warm and fuzzy. He looks towards the door.

“Usagi-san, no, they’ll see,” he protests weakly, but his eyes fall shut and he shivers as he subconsciously grinds his hips up into the hot caress of the large hand touching him. “No, just-”

Akihiko cuts him off with a kiss, teasing Misaki’s bottom lip with his tongue before entering his mouth. Misaki whimpers, arousal twisting hot in his stomach as his erection strains against the fabric of his trousers. The older man wastes no time as he undoes the offensive clothing and slips his hand inside, firmly gripping Misaki’s swollen dick.

“I need you, Misaki,” he whispers and moans as he feels the man’s cock throb and leak in his hand.

Misaki is crying out softly, trying to muffle to sound against Akihiko’s lips. He pulls away, unable to cope with the stimulation and buries his head into the older man’s neck, breathing in the smell of his aftershave and shampoo and his cigarettes. Slowly and a little unsurely, he places a kiss against his neck. Akihiko gently arches into it and lets out a long exhale as Misaki does it again.

“Please, Misaki,” he whispers, his eyes closing in pleasure as more kisses are placed firmly against the expanse of skin.

Misaki is squirming, trying not to think about the waiter who could come back at any time, and trying to ignore the fact that he has his dick out on display, hard and leaking as Usagi-san jerks it expertly, making him almost bite into the man’s neck in an attempt to keep quiet.

Akihiko is starting to moan softly as Misaki grows brave and gently bites on the sensitive skin of his neck. He turns his head and ravishes Misaki’s mouth, devouring him and kissing him dirtily. “I’m gonna taste you, be a good boy and keep quiet, Misaki,” he orders.

The young man’s eyes go wide and he begins to protest before Akihiko places his large hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

“I’m going to suck your cock and take everything you give me, and you’re going to be quiet and not draw any attention to us, do you understand?” he asks and Misaki nods slowly. “Good boy,” he whispers before sliding off the chair and dropping to his knees, this time, with a very different intention.

Misaki looks down at him, wrecked as Akihiko looks right at him. The man licks the head of his cock with the flat of his tongue. He sends him one last smouldering look before he swallows him deep, sucking hard as his tongue massages the underside of Misaki’s arousal. Misaki bites his lip and exhales shakily, burying both his hands into the thick silver locks in his lap. He relaxes back and lets Akihiko take care of him. He can’t help it as his legs widen and his hips grind up into the delicious heat of the man’s mouth. He tugs at his hair, face flushing as he peers through lidded eyes at the sight of Akihiko’s head moving rhythmically. It’s almost too much to bare.

It’s as if he knows, because his amethyst eyes open and he looks at Misaki deliberately, pulling back and licking his dick obscenely and moaning softly as he circles his tight fist up and down the length.

“Usagi-san, please,” Misaki mumbles desperately. He’s not sure what to say, or even what he wants, as he is far past the point of him wanting the man to stop. Instead, he grips his head firmly, pulling at the fistfuls of his hair and gasps out a warning as his hips snap up involuntarily and he arches his back. Usagi-san hums in delight as he sucks on the swollen head, his fist messaging him through his orgasm as he comes inside the man’s willing mouth.

Misaki opens his eyes as the realisation of what he’s just let the pervert do hits him hard. His face is bright red as he curses at the man and hurries to push him off.

“You pervert,” he mutters, struggling with his zip and finally calming when he’s tucked away and more presentable. Akihiko looks at him hurt for a second and it makes Misaki regret his words. “Just…” he sighs. “Let’s get out of here.” He looks at him pointedly, trying to stop smiling and letting Usagi-san know that he’s not really mad. “I can’t believe the things I let you do when I’m drunk.”

“Yes, let’s go to a hotel so I can mess you up all night.” Akihiko bites his lip and looks at Misaki like he wants to eat him. The other man nods stiffly as he’s got this far tonight, there’s no point pretending that he doesn’t want more.

Akihiko stands and straightens his suit, his hair looking sinfully tousled. Misaki takes the opportunity to down the rest of the champagne from the bottle, he has a feeling he’s going to need it.

**Author's Note:**

> :) I hope you guys like it. Please leave kudos and a comment to encourage me to write more! Visit my [tumblr](https://faithvalconbridge.tumblr.com/) where I cry over JR and Yuri on ice. I am currently OPEN for prompts :)


End file.
